


Обходными путями

by orphan_account



Series: Старьё с ФБ [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Case Fic, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ко всем паранормальным историям Стив относился с порядочным скептицизмом — к чему было бояться бесплотных существ, если по земле ходили настоящие чудовища из рода человеческого?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк
Series: Старьё с ФБ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596064
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Судя по запаху, тела пролежали на складе как минимум несколько дней. Тут было прохладно, пар вырывался изо рта, но тошнотворная мёртвая вонь всё равно пробивалась сквозь холодный январский воздух.   
Стив поморщился.   
— Майя, — окликнул он эксперта. — Что скажешь?  
— Похоже на массовое самоубийство, — сказала она, резкими движениями стягивая с рук перчатки. — На первый взгляд кажется, что все шестеро погибли от травм головы. Я... — Она запнулась. — Сложно говорить, но выглядит всё так, словно они бились о землю до тех пор, пока не раскроили себе черепа.   
Стив помолчал, оглядывая место происшествия: сумеречный утренний свет лился из маленьких окон под крышей, в остальном складское помещение оставалось тёмным и грязным, по всей видимости — заброшенным. Трупы лежали у дальней стены, лицами в пол. Будь это бродяги, вопросов стало бы меньше: передозировка, бандитские разборки, слишком холодные ночи... но рядом с оборванцами полиция обнаружила и вполне нормальных, хорошо одетых людей, непохожих на заурядных обитателей промышленной окраины Бруклина.   
Деньги, драгоценности и документы остались при жертвах.   
— Ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Стив. — Наркотики?  
— Станет ясно после вскрытия, — отозвалась Майя. — Следы от игл есть только у двух человек.  
Стив кивнул и ещё раз обошёл склад. Здесь нечего было искать, каждый фут деревянного пола уже старательно изучили, поэтому Стив велел Майе позвать фотографа и везти тела в морг. 

У жёлтой полицейской ленты толпились немногочисленные зеваки: женщины, мужчины, даже — почему-то — облачённый в чёрное священник. Там же, на приступке машины парамедиков, сидел мальчишка, обнаруживший трупы, и рядом с ним — угрюмый и усталый Клинт.   
Мальчишка, которому на вид было лет пятнадцать, казался поразительно спокойным для человека, наткнувшегося на кучу трупов. Наверное, отстранённо подумал Стив, это местный беспризорник, для которых мёртвые люди давно уже не были редкостью.   
— Бартон, — окликнул Клинта Стив.  
— Сэр, — мрачно ответил тот.  
— Проверь, чтобы Питер не упал в обморок, пока фотографирует трупы. Потом езжай вместе с ним в участок, я буду чуть позже.   
— Да, сэр. — Клинт спрыгнул с приступки, проскочил под лентой и исчез в темноте. Стив мысленно порадовался тому, что Бартон обошёлся без своих обыкновенных ехидных комментариев, — наверное, слишком вымотался для этого.   
Стив посмотрел на мальчишку, и мальчишка ответил ему совершенно равнодушным взглядом. Кто-то накинул на худощавые плечи одеяло, из-под серой ткани был виден край пуховой куртки, слишком тёплой для местных зим, но парню, судя по всему, было вполне комфортно.   
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Стив.   
Мальчишка моргнул и нахмурился.   
— Я уже всё сказал офицеру Бартону, — пробормотал он. — Повторить?   
— Если не сложно.   
Парень сосредоточенно кивнул. Он был не слишком грязным, точно не как большинство беспризорников, скорее, просто неаккуратным: светлые, нестриженые волосы были взлохмачены, на висках остались разводы от пота, ногти были грязными и обкусанными. И при этом одежда его была чистой, пусть и явно с чужого плеча.   
— Меня зовут Баки. Джеймс Барнс, — поправился он после того, как Стив озадаченно поднял бровь. — Но здесь меня все зовут просто Баки.   
— Где «здесь», Баки? — осторожно спросил Стив. Он намеренно назвал Джеймса так, пытаясь завоевать его расположение, но мальчик этого даже не заметил.   
Он пожал плечами.  
— Здесь. Просто здесь, везде.   
— Хорошо. — Стив вздохнул. — Где твои родители?  
Джеймс напрягся.   
— Погибли, давно.   
— У тебя есть опекун?   
— Нет. — И прежде, чем Стив успел хоть что-то сказать, мальчишка ощерился волчонком. — Я не пойду в приют. Я сбегал оттуда много раз — и сбегу снова. Мне есть, где жить.   
Несколько секунд Стив просто смотрел на Джеймса, нервно кусавшего губу, потом примирительно махнул рукой. Мальчишка не расслабился, но хотя бы перестал злобно щуриться.  
— Хорошо, — повторил Стив. — Скажи, что ты делал здесь посреди ночи?  
Этот склад был давно заброшенным, даже ведущие к нему грязные дороги выглядели нетронутыми. Если сюда и приходили люди, то только по делу и очень ненадолго. Стив не мог представить себе такой расклад, при котором парень лет пятнадцати начал бы гулять здесь просто так.  
Джеймс снова пожал плечами, из-за чего серое одеяло соскользнуло с синтетической ткани куртки и упало на ступеньку.  
— Я люблю бродить по улицам, — признался он. — Мне всё равно, куда идти. Потом начался дождь, я увидел открытую дверь, ну и... позвонил в полицию.  
— Баки. — Стив сделал паузу. — Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из этих людей?  
Он ждал, что Джеймс ответит «нет», в конце концов, там было темно, да и зрелище было таким, что сам Стив мечтал стереть его из своей памяти — вместе со многими другими неприятными картинами, — но, вопреки ожиданиям, мальчик кивнул.   
— Я знаю двоих, тех, в клетчатых рубашках, они живут милях в двух отсюда, — он махнул рукой, — братья. Гарри и Тэд. Двадцать третий дом. Вы сразу заметите, белый такой, обшарпанный.   
Стив кивнул и задал последний вопрос:  
— Ты не знаешь, кто может быть причастен к этому?  
На мгновение выражение лица Джеймса переменилось, из спокойного стало встревоженным, почти загнанным, но он быстро взял себя в руки и отрицательно покачал головой.   
Парень знал что-то, Стив был в этом уверен.  
— Спасибо. Оставь мне свой номер телефона на случай, если нам будут нужны твои показания.   
Джеймс с готовностью продиктовал цифры и выбрался из машины. Некоторое время Стив наблюдал, как тот быстрым шагом шёл вниз по улице, не оборачиваясь и не вертя головой. 

Из склада уже выносили чёрные пластиковые мешки. У широких деревянных дверей вертелся мертвенно бледный Питер, рядом с ним снисходительно скалился Клинт.   
— Я ненавижу эту работу, — выпалил Паркер, как только Стив подошёл ближе. — И вас всех ненавижу. И трупы ненавижу, и Майю тоже, она предложила мне подышать в пакет, представляешь? Кэп, скажи Бартону, чтобы он перестал улыбаться, это выводит меня из себя.  
— Клинт, прекрати улыбаться, — машинально велел Стив. Ухмылка Клинта стала шире. Он резким движением растрепал Питеру волосы, и тот нервно шарахнулся в сторону.  
— Всё это ужасно, — продолжил Паркер, рукой прикрывая объектив от моросящего дождя. — Сводит меня с ума. Вчера я начал думать, что фотографии... трупов плохо действуют на мой фотоаппарат. Распечатал несколько снимков из студии, и на них проступили зелёные пятна. Правда, потом оказалось, что какой-то идиот пролил на снимки раствор, но до тех пор я успел...  
Стив смотрел на худощавого, растрёпанного Паркера и искренне ему сочувствовал, потому что знал лучше многих: Питер оказался на этой работе не по своему желанию. Наверное, куда больше ему бы подошла ставка репортёра в каком-нибудь издании, пусть даже не слишком большом, лишь бы хватало денег на то, чтобы обеспечить овдовевшую тётю, но всё сложилось совсем иначе.   
— Не ной. — Клинт толкнул Питера в плечо. — Иначе поедешь в машине с трупами.  
— Да иди ты, — беззлобно буркнул Паркер. — Они хотя бы молчат.   
— Или с Майей. Она расскажет тебе про червей в мозгах.  
— Бартон, — одёрнул его Стив.   
— Сэр. — Клинт скривился и потянул Питера на себя. — Идём, Паркер, здесь нам больше нечего делать. 

Когда Стив почти подобрался к машине, миновав нескольких скучающих журналистов, кто-то потянул его за рукав.   
— Мистер Роджерс? — негромко позвал незнакомец. Стив обернулся, готовый вежливо отправить репортёра куда подальше, но замер, потому что обратившийся к нему человек меньше всего походил на работника прессы.   
Это был высокий мужчина в длинном красном пальто — эта деталь стала первой, бросившейся Стиву в глаза, поскольку не заметить такую одежду было сложно. В целом, незнакомец выглядел заурядно, немного напоминал врача или политика, видимо, виной всему был располагающий внешний вид и странный взгляд — будто у дрессировщика, столкнувшегося с диким животным.   
— Доктор Стрэндж, — торопливо представился мужчина и протянул Стиву визитку. На простом белом фоне были выведены всего три строчки:  
Доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
частный детектив  
и номер телефона чуть ниже.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Извините, мистер Стрэндж, — сказал он. — Мы не работаем с частными лицами.   
Стрэндж понимающе улыбнулся, от его глаз к вискам протянулись тонкие мимические морщинки.  
— Я знаю, — заверил он. — Но без меня вам не обойтись.   
Стив почувствовал лёгкое раздражение. Он устал, его вырвали из постели посреди ночи, и теперь он меньше всего хотел разбираться с навязчивыми малознакомыми людьми.   
— Вы собираетесь дать показания? Вам что-нибудь известно? — устало спросил он. — В таком случае, садитесь в машину.   
— Нет, но...  
— Пожалуйста, доктор, — перебил его Стив. — Не мешайте расследованию.   
К его удивлению, тот кивнул и отступил в сторону.   
— Возьмите визитку, — сказал Стрэндж. — Я знаю вас, мистер Роджерс. Если у вас появятся вопросы — а они появятся, я уверяю вас, — позвоните.   
— Непременно, — пробормотал Стив. — Всего хорошего.   
Стрэндж склонил голову в странном подобии поклона и отступил. 

Когда спустя минуту Стив посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, никаких людей в алой одежде среди зевак не было. 

*

В участке Стив первым делом набрал номер Тони и долго слушал гудки, пока, наконец, въедливый механический писк не прервало хриплое: «Да?»  
— Тони?   
— Ты в курсе, который час?   
— Девять утра, — честно ответил Стив.  
— Вот именно.  
Стив хмыкнул.  
— Извини, что вторгаюсь в ритм твоей жизни со своим беспорядочным графиком.   
Тони негромко рассмеялся.  
— Извиняйся чаще: я привыкну и сяду тебе на шею. В чём дело? Я почти уверен, что ты звонишь не просто так.   
— Мне нужна твоя помощь...  
— Несомненно.  
— ... ты не мог бы пробить для меня — в меру возможностей — пару имён?  
— Просишь меня вломиться в базу федералов?  
Стив терпеливо повторил:  
— В меру возможностей, Тони.  
— Между прочим, — насмешливо заметил Тони, — это ты, а не я, работаешь в месте, которое держит на коротком поводке восемьдесят процентов американских граждан.   
— Наша база... — Стив помолчал, подбирая правильное слово, — несовершенна.   
— Мягко сказано. — Судя по шороху, Тони, наконец, выбрался из постели.   
Стив мог сказать наверняка, на что это походило: тёмный полуподвал, заставленный компьютерами, заваленный бесполезными на первый взгляд деталями; место, которое выглядело старым, брошенным гаражом, на деле являлось мастерской, в которой рождались, пожалуй, самые гениальные технические творения этого времени. И там был Тони, по какой-то одному ему известной причине отказывавшийся спать в доме, который царил над всем этим хаосом, умудряясь относиться к своей работе с эксцентричной снисходительностью настоящего гения.  
Стив подозревал, что Тони тайно боготворил каждую сделанную им вещь — так же рьяно, как отвергал их на публике.   
— Весь внимание, — наконец, сказал Тони. — Давай своих мерзавцев.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что они мерзавцы, — уточнил Стив. — Первый — парень лет пятнадцати, представился как Джеймс «Баки» Барнс, был свидетелем на последнем месте преступления. В полицейской базе есть шесть Джеймсов Барнсов, но все они не подходят по возрасту. Скорее всего, мальчишка — мелкая фигура в какой-нибудь банде. Возможно, имя ненастоящее.   
— Возможно, эта чёртова работа сделала из тебя параноика, — продолжил Тони. Стив фыркнул.  
— Второй — некто доктор Стивен Стрэндж. На визитке написано, что он работает частным детективом. На вид ему лет сорок.   
— Понял. — В динамике что-то загудело, и Стив интуитивно догадался, что это кофеварка. — Жди, кэп. Я должен отойти, чтобы нарушить парочку законов.   
Стив мученически выдохнул.  
— Спасибо.   
— Всегда рад.  
Телефон отключился. 

*

Вечером Стив отправил домой измученного дежурством Клинта и спустился во внутренний двор, к зданию, в котором располагался морг. На лавке рядом с вытянутым серым блоком сидел Питер и разглядывал сквозь объектив фотоаппарата сидевших на заборе птиц.   
Почти минуту Стив стоял в стороне, наблюдая за сгорбленной фигурой Паркера, пока тот сам не отнял от лица камеру и не поднял глаза.   
— Ты не задумывался о том, чтобы пройти курсы и пойти работать ко мне в отделение? — неожиданно спросил Стив. Питер моргнул.   
— Стоять на страже закона, как ты, Клинт или Кэрол? — Его губы дрогнули в улыбке. — О чём ты? Даже вид пистолета вселяет в меня ужас.   
Он аккуратно положил фотоаппарат в чехол и застегнул замок.   
— Мой дядя всегда говорил, что большая сила — это большая ответственность, — отстранённо проговорил Питер, стряхивая с чёрной ткани пальто несуществующую пыль. — Быть копом — это большая сила. И я не уверен, что у меня хватит на это ответственности.   
Он встал и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Тётушка Мэй наверняка заждалась. Я, пожалуй, пойду. 

Однажды Стив спросил Питера, почему тот каждый раз после выездов спускался в морг. Казалось бы — зачем человеку, безумно боявшемуся трупов, находиться в таком месте? И Питер дал Стиву вполне исчерпывающий ответ.   
«Страшно видеть мёртвых там, где их не должно быть, — сказал он. — Но когда я вижу, что о них позаботились, что их нашли и опознали, я успокаиваюсь. Не знаю, почему».  
Логан тогда рассмеялся, но Стив отчасти понял: у него такое чувство возникало после того, как они отправляли за решётку очередного убийцу. 

В помещении морга было сильно накурено, дышалось тяжело из-за смеси запахов табака, химикатов и разлагающихся тел. В сизых клубах дыма Стив различил приземистую фигуру их патологоанатома, Джеймса Хоулетта по прозвищу Логан.   
Темнее характера Логана было только его прошлое. Он уже работал здесь, когда Стив пришёл в отделение, он был здесь и тогда, когда Стив сменил исчезнувшего Фьюри на посту главы. Для большинства людей — практически для всех — оставалось загадкой, откуда он взялся, почему предпочитал отзываться на такую странную кличку и где жил в свободное от работы время.  
Стив подозревал, что в самом здании морга.   
— Ты не мог бы не курить здесь? — поморщился Стив. Логан ответил ему широким оскалом.  
— Мой морг — мои правила.  
Эти две фразы за долгое время стали чем-то вроде традиции. Бороться с привычками Логана было так же бесполезно, как пытаться сдвинуть голыми руками локомотив, но истая любовь к порядку не позволяла Стиву оставить всё как есть.   
— Что у тебя? — спросил он. Логан вынул изо рта сигару, аккуратно положил её на край металлического столика с инструментами и рывком сдёрнул с ближайшего трупа покрывало.   
На столе лежал парень лет двадцати — кожа его отливала восковой бледностью, как у фигуры из музея, и он действительно напоминал бы вылепленный вручную манекен, если бы не наложенные посмертно швы. У Питера были свои пунктики касательно тел в моргах; Стиву же эти трупы казались скульптурами, порождениями извращённого сознания, не имеющими ничего общего с настоящими людьми.   
— Я вскрыл троих. — Логан снова взял свою сигару и теперь выдыхал дым прямо Стиву в лицо. — Двух нормальных, одного торчка. У первых ничего интересного — субарахноидальное кровоизлияние, парни стучались башкой о пол до тех пор, пока мозги не затопила кровь. Торчок отличился, получил перелом основания черепа. Но удивляет меня не это. Взгляни-ка на его руки.   
Вдоль вен шли бледные синяки, следы от инъекций, и Стив, наконец, начал понимать, к чему клонил Логан.  
— Он не кололся уже недели две. Вообрази, что это значит для наркомана.  
— А его брат? — задумчиво спросил Стив.   
— Второй торчок? Как раз собирался его распотрошить. — Логан небрежно набросил на тело покрывало и отошёл в сторону. Стив остался на месте.  
— Ещё что-нибудь? — крикнул он.   
— У одного из этих придурков был цирроз, — отозвался из темноты Логан. — Если тебе, конечно, интересно. 

*

Последним гвоздём, забитым в крышку здравого смысла, стало то, что ни одного из погибших не искали. У них не было близких родственников, и на опознание явилась только пожилая женщина, подписавшая документы и пообещавшая вернуться на днях.  
В обшарпанном белом доме, на который указал мальчишка-свидетель, никого не было. Кэрол сказала, что дверь была не заперта, и комнаты выглядели до такой степени нежилыми, что и вовсе не казались комнатами — скорее, обыкновенным хранилищем ненужных вещей.

Из кармана куртки выпал белый прямоугольник визитной карточки, и Стив — перед тем, как лечь спать, — несколько минут разглядывал отпечатанные на глянцевой бумаге тёмные буквы.


	2. Chapter 2

На Клинта жаловались абсолютно все: таковой была природа его отношений с миром. Даже не беря в расчёт Питера (потому что Питер относился с изрядным подозрением ко всем людям), в обширном списке недовольных оставался практически весь персонал бруклинского отделения полиции. За исключением, разве что, Логана, которому было наплевать, и Стива, сумевшего найти подход к неприступной крепости бартоновского темперамента. 

Так уж сложилось, что единственный человек, который был способен изгнать Клинта из своей стихии, вообще не работал в полиции. 

Стиву хватило одного взгляда на недовольную физиономию Бартона, чтобы понять, кто именно сейчас сидел в кабинете главы отделения.  
— Я даже спрашивать не буду, как ты сюда попал, — сказал Стив вместо приветствия. — Для тебя открыты все двери?   
— Не все, — лениво возразил Тони. — Парочка казино в Лас-Вегасе отказали мне от дома. По крайней мере, в трезвом виде.   
— Убери ноги со стола, — попросил Стив.   
Тони скептически изогнул бровь, но послушался.  
— Я принёс тебе пончики, — сказал он.  
— Не смешно.  
— И кое-что ещё. — Тони толкнул в его сторону серую папку. — Федеральные досье. Всё, что нашёл.

Однажды Стив поинтересовался, как Тони удавалось доставать секретную информацию и при этом оставаться на свободе, на что тот просто ответил: «Я писал программы для их баз. Они не поймают меня, пока не найдут второго такого же гения».  
Это было задолго до появления Рида Ричардса. 

Украдкой, поверх листов, Стив разглядывал Тони, убеждаясь с каждой секундой, что дома тот не ночевал. Возможно, он был на очередном банкете Старк Энтерпрайз, возможно — проводил время с женщиной, от которой предпочёл сбежать с утра пораньше, возможно, занимался какими-нибудь загадочными правительственными заказами... Иногда Стива злила собственная наблюдательность, отточенная годами службы в армии и полиции, и он зарекался использовать её против друзей, но чаще всего это происходило само собой.   
Тони перехватил его взгляд и едва заметно хмыкнул.  
— Не вижу ажиотажа, — сказал он. — Только не говори, что я зря ковырялся в этих скучных списках.  
Стив фыркнул и отбросил обложку. На фотографии в верхнем углу был абсолютно незнакомый ему мужчина, один из тех самых Джеймсов Барнсов, чьи дела Стив сам же и отсеял вчера — потому что не подходили.   
А этот ещё и значился как погибший.  
— И прежде, чем ты начнёшь возмущаться, — Тони подобрался, но его поза осталась вальяжной, словно он просто перешёл на другой уровень расслабленности, — позволь мне объяснить. Настоящее имя парня, которого ты ищешь, — Джек Монро, но его дело тоньше, чем аттестат Бартона: он был мальчишкой на побегушках в одной из манхэттенских банд, практически полностью уничтоженной. Этим делом даже не занимались, просто собрали трупы и списали всё на разборки. Джеймс Барнс — настоящий — был кем-то вроде... наставника Монро, я не особо разбираюсь в их иерархиях. И после смерти Барнса Монро просто взял его имя.   
— Разборки? — настороженно переспросил Стив.  
— Всё в папках, — ответил Тони. — Дальше. Последний Стивен Стрэндж, привлекавший внимание федералов, был врачом, обвинённым в мошенничестве. Впрочем, сразу же после обвинения он исчез и больше нигде не появлялся.  
— Подходит, — заметил Стив, но Тони вдруг оскалился, и улыбка эта точно не сулила ничего хорошего.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Это было в восемьдесят третьем. Сейчас этому Стрэнджу должно быть лет семьдесят, потому что тогда ему было сорок два.  
Стив замер с открытой папкой в руках. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на Тони, пока тот не поднялся резким, нервным движением, сильно диссонировавшим с обычной для него рассеянной плавностью.   
— Всё остальное прочтёшь сам, — сказал он. — Я пойду, моё время стоит кучу денег. И пока не забыл.  
Тони вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт и положил его на стол поверх бумаг.   
— Что это? — озадаченно поинтересовался Стив. Тони торжествующе улыбнулся.  
— Билеты на мюзикл. В субботу.   
— Ты ненавидишь мюзиклы, — недоверчиво сказал Стив.   
— Я знаю, что в субботу ты не работаешь.  
— У меня гибкий график...  
— Не до такой степени.   
— Какой мюзикл?   
Тони беспомощно нахмурился, но потом торопливо пожал плечами, одним движением сбрасывал с себя всю растерянность.  
— Какая разница? — беспечно спросил он. — Хороший мюзикл, интересный, красивый. Все поют. Сцена, оркестр, Барак Обама в ложе. Увидимся в субботу. Я позвоню.  
Мысленно сдавшись, Стив кивнул и проводил взглядом скользнувшего за дверь кабинета Тони. Почти сразу же из соседней комнаты донеслись грохот и недовольный вскрик Бартона. 

Стив вымученно вздохнул и сел за стол, сдвинув на край коробку с пончиками, которую Тони на самом деле приволок с собой.

*

С фотографии, прикреплённой к файлу, на Стива смотрело умное, породистое лицо частного детектива Стивена Стрэнджа: те же морщинки у глаз, та же аккуратная тёмная бородка, тот же спокойный и ровный взгляд — для полного сходства не хватало только седины в волосах и ярко-красного пальто.   
Стив не понимал. Он не верил в потусторонние силы, зато легко представлял себе ошибку в федеральной базе данных, проблемы с оцифровкой или недобросовестность кого-нибудь из служащих. Стив даже попытался вспомнить внешность доктора Стрэнджа — не было ли у него заметных шрамов, следов от пластических операций, но мысли соскальзывали, словно нога со скользкого выступа.   
Доктор-долгожитель подождёт. В конце концов, у Стива ещё оставались Джек Монро, Джеймс Барнс и торопливо закрытое дело о бандитской разборке. 

Около года назад Джек Монро, мальчик-сирота пятнадцати лет, один из младших членов мелкой банды, наткнулся на несколько трупов. Картина была практически такой же, как и на этот раз: люди, погибшие — согласно отчётам — от ударов тупым предметом по голове.   
Разумеется, Монро не был единственным выжившим, оставались ещё люди, но банду можно было считать развалившейся. Наверное, отдел ФБР, занимавшийся организованной преступностью, вздохнул с облегчением. 

Баки Барнс — Джек Монро — меньше всего напоминал серийного убийцу, способного уничтожить десяток криминальных субъектов, но он определённо что-то знал. Так же, как знал что-то и доктор Стивен Стрэндж, частный детектив в идиотском алом пальто. 

Стив сдержанно злился, набирая номер телефона с визитной карточки, сдержанно злился, выслушивая ничуть не удивлённое приветствие Стрэнджа, сдержанно злился, назначая встречу в одной из небольших забегаловок Бруклина. Стрэндж не давил, но настаивал на «неофициальной встрече, капитан, шумиха нам пока ни к чему», и Стив подозревал что-то — его не отпускало тягучее, иррациональное ощущение тревоги, словно он вмешался в нечто, находившееся за гранью его понимания.

Он взял с собой пистолет. Стив не любил огнестрельное оружие, но хорошо умел стрелять, лучше получалось только у профессионального снайпера Бартона. Это умение и свело его с Тони лет пять назад, когда Стив был лейтенантом, а Тони — наследником дела Говарда Старка, новоявленным гением оружейной мысли, отчего-то требовавшим, чтобы завезённые им полуавтоматические винтовки тестировали именно действующие солдаты.   
Дуган предупреждал, что Старк — не совсем нормальный. Но Стив всё равно удивился, увидев на полигоне совершенно цивильного человека в тёмном костюме: ни хаки, к которым питали удивительную страсть все гражданские, ничего такого.   
— Не хотите сами показать, на что способна эта малышка? — спросил Дуган, оглаживая пальцами приклад. Старк равнодушно пожал плечами.   
— О чём вы, — засмеялся он. — У меня даже лицензии нет.   
Стив бросил на него озадаченный взгляд.  
— Это не значит, — пояснил Старк, так и не вынув рук из карманов, — что я не знаю, как этим пользоваться. Просто стрелять предстоит вам, лейтенант, а не мне.   
После того, как Стив ушёл из войск, Старк сам разыскал его. Это была его особенность, одна из целого списка, — склонность иррационально выбирать себе объекты привязанностей. Стиву посчастливилось оказаться в их числе. 

*

Стрэндж был не один. Рядом с ним сидела хрупкая женщина с копной густых каштановых волос и тёмно-синими влажными глазами. Она коротко кивнула Стиву и отвернулась к окну, не проронив ни слова.  
— Мисс Ванда Максимова, моя ассистентка, — пояснил Стрэндж. Он так и сказал — «ассистентка», словно речь шла о помощнице циркового иллюзиониста.   
— Очень приятно, — вежливо сказал Стив. — Прежде, чем мы начнём, доктор, — могу я увидеть ваши документы?  
Стрэндж не удивился. Создавалось впечатление, будто он вообще не умел удивляться.  
— Конечно. — На пластиковую столешницу легло водительское удостоверение, которое Стив разглядывал несколько минут, силясь увидеть в нём хоть что-нибудь необычное.   
Ничего. Фотография, подпись, ламинированная поверхность. Стивен Стрэндж, несомненно, существовал, и в его существовании не было ничего загадочного.   
— И ещё один вопрос, — продолжил Стив. — Вы доктор наук? Доктор медицины?  
— Медицины, — охотно пояснил Стрэндж. — Я бывший нейрохирург, но практику оставил после травмы рук. Ещё что-нибудь, капитан?  
Ванда неожиданно вздрогнула, словно включилась, и жестом подозвала официантку.   
Стив где-то видел эту женщину, Ванду Максимову, но не помнил, где именно. Необычная внешность, иностранная, красивая — тонкие, немного болезненные черты лица. Преступница? Пострадавшая? Свидетельница?  
— Кто вас нанял, доктор Стрэндж? — наконец, спросил Стив. На секунду Стрэндж задумался, потом улыбнулся.  
— Мальчик, Джеймс Барнс. Давно и по поводу другого дела, но когда обнаружили тела на складе — мне он позвонил первому.   
К ним подошла официантка, поставила на столик чашку и удалилась. Повисла тишина: Стив молча смотрел, как Стрэндж сыпал в кофе сахар и медленно его размешивал, Ванда снова отвернулась к окну.  
— Мальчик хотел, чтобы я расследовал причину гибели его друга. Полиция этим не занималась. Наверное, он испугался, что и в этот раз будет то же самое. Знаете, что он мне показал?  
Стрэндж отложил ложечку, нырнул пальцами за отворот своего отвратительного пальто, достал из внутреннего кармана фотографию и протянул её Стиву.   
Снимок был нечётким, зернистым, явно с камеры мобильного телефона, но тварь, изображённую на нём, сложно было не разглядеть. Уродливая широкая морда, остроконечные уши, мерзкая клыкастая пасть. Чудовище стояло на двух ногах, глядя в сторону, и губы его растягивала презрительная полуусмешка.   
Кажется, именно в этот момент Стив и осознал всё безумие происходящего. Он вспомнил, где видел Ванду: несколько лет назад эта женщина раз за разом требовала у полиции отыскать её пропавших детей. Только вот детей у Ванды Максимовой никогда не было, зато была — по заключениям психиатров — прогрессирующая форма шизофрении.  
Шарлатан и шизофреничка. Прекрасно.   
— Всё понятно, — коротко бросил Стив, намереваясь подняться и уйти. — Всего хорошего.   
— Постойте, — торопливо сказал Стрэндж. — Присядьте. Я понимаю, насколько странно это звучит...  
— Вы мешаете расследованию, доктор. — Стив уже не пытался скрыть рвущееся наружу раздражение. — Думаете, что сможете обмануть меня фотомонтажом?   
— Просто выслушайте меня. — Стрэндж неловко коснулся тыльной стороны своей ладони, и Стив увидел на бледной коже шрамы: видимо, доктор не лгал, когда говорил о травме. — Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о существовании параллельных реальностей?  
Наверное, выражение лица Стива говорило само за себя, потому что Стрэндж быстро продолжил:  
— Существует огромное количество реальностей... даже не реальностей, как таковых, а вариаций одной, в которой однажды, в какой-то период времени всё пошло немного иначе. Вы уже видели моё личное дело? Уже наверняка приходили к мнению, что в базах данных произошла какая-то нелепая ошибка, или что я просто позаимствовал чьё-то имя, и документы мои — сплошная подделка?   
Стив медленно сел на место. Ванда скользнула по столу рассеянным взглядом и вернулась к созерцанию серого пейзажа за окном.   
— Я взял дело этого мальчишки, потому что его имя было мне знакомо. — Стрэндж нервничал: он крутил в пальцах маленькую серебряную ложечку, потом выпустил её и вцепился в чашку с остывшим кофе. — Мне знакомо и ваше имя, поэтому я пришёл именно к вам. Знаете, тот человек, чьё дело вы держали в руках, тот Стивен Стрэндж на самом деле мёртв, а я просто занял его место в результате трагического стечения обстоятельств.   
Стив начинал понимать, к чему клонил Стрэндж. Он нахмурился.  
— Хотите сказать, что вы пришли из... параллельной вселенной?   
Стрэндж развёл руками. Стив, не удержавшись, хмыкнул.  
— Вы хоть понимаете, насколько дико это звучит?  
— Послушайте. — Стрэндж откинулся на спинку кресла и выдохнул. — Там, откуда пришёл я, всё это — все эти механизмы — объясняются так же просто, как наука. Как физические законы. И насколько я могу судить, какими бы разными не были реальности, некоторые факторы остаются неизменными. Например, люди. Назовите имя любого человека, связанного с вами, и я скажу, кем он был... там.  
— Тони Старк, — сказал Стив.   
Стрэндж кивнул.  
— Ему тридцать пять лет, и он — владелец компании Старк Индастриз, которая занимается разработкой электроники и, в прошлом, оружия.   
— Питер Паркер, — продолжил Стив.  
— Фотограф в каком-то нью-йоркском издании, — после недолгой паузы сказал Стрэндж. — Живёт с тётей, учится. Хороший мальчик, весёлый, неунывающий, хотя по жизни ему нелегко пришлось.   
— Клинт Бартон.   
— Лучник. Кажется, вырос в цирковой труппе.   
— Лучник. — Стив усмехнулся. — Ладно. А я?   
Стрэндж снова ненадолго замолк, разглядывая свои пальцы, затем пожал плечами и заговорил:  
— Вы, капитан Роджерс, солдат. Ветеран. Прирождённый лидер. Выросли в Бруклине, долгое время пытались пойти добровольцем в армию, но из-за скверного физического состояния вас не хотели брать. Но вы своего, скажем так, добились.   
Мелкий дождь за окном сменился снежной моросью, которая таяла, едва коснувшись асфальта, и собиралась у бордюров в серо-бурую слякоть. Редкие прохожие поднимали повыше воротники курток и ускоряли шаг.   
— У вас развитое воображение, — пробормотал Стив, — и отличные информаторы. Но я...  
— А Шэрон? Шэрон Картер?  
Ванда смотрела на него в упор, смотрела своими большими, блестящими, безумными глазами, и в её движениях не было ни тени рассеянной неуверенности, которая владела ей минутой ранее: только странное, рвущееся наружу воодушевление.   
— Почему ты не сказал ему про Шэрон Картер? И про то, какой именно войны он ветеран? — Ванда повернулась к Стрэнджу. — И про всё остальное? Про моих детей? — Она снова уткнулась взглядом в Стива. — У меня двое мальчиков, они двойняшки. Не делай вид, что ты не узнал меня, Стив. Их зовут Билли и Томми, и они существуют!   
Из свистящего шёпота голос её вырос в полноценный крик. Официанты за стойкой начали нервничать; наверное, это заметил и Стрэндж, потому что он вытянул руку и с силой сжал тонкое вандино запястье.  
Ванда притихла мгновенно, словно успокоенное командой дрессировщика животное.  
— Они пичкали меня таблетками, говорили, что я ненормальная, — негромко добавила она. — Почему ненормальными считаются все, кто видит немного больше остальных?  
Это было слишком даже для бесконечного терпения Стива, и он не знал толком, что взбесило его сильнее — упоминание Шэрон или тот факт, что Стрэндж так демонстративно манипулировал психически больной женщиной.   
Он резко поднялся, с грохотом отодвинув кресло.   
— Хватит, — резко бросил он. — Не понимаю, зачем я вообще сюда пришёл!  
— За ответами. — Стрэндж, наконец, выпустил запястье Ванды и снова вцепился в свою чашку с давно остывшим кофе.   
— Пока я никаких ответов не услышал. Только попытки обвести меня вокруг пальца.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы мне поверили. — Стрэндж растёр костяшками залёгшую повыше переносицы морщинку. — Ладно. Я всё объясню. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы сели и успокоились.   
— Даже не думайте, что эти штучки на мне сработают, — прошипел Стив. Стрэндж вздёрнул брови в изумлении.  
— Какие штучки?  
— С помощью которых вы дурите эту несчастную женщину. Она нездорова. Я не понимаю, почему...  
— Со мной всё в порядке! — перебила его Ванда. Она напряглась дикой кошкой, сжала губы в тонкую линию, казалось, что ещё мгновение — и она вцепится обидчику в лицо. — И я сама могу понять, здорова я или нет.   
— В некоторых случаях понять это может только врач, — отрезал Стив.  
— Всё! Прекратите!  
Это был первый раз, когда Стрэндж повысил голос, и смена интонаций не шла ему до такой степени, что Стив растерянно замер. Из увещевательно-гладкого, как у профессиональных психологов, тон Стрэнджа бросился в какую-то истерическую высь.  
Стив закрыл глаза и медленно опустился в кресло. Он размеренно дышал, так, как учили на тренировках по рукопашному бою, пытался унять негодование, поскольку злиться ему было нельзя: любую исходившую от солдата — пусть даже бывшего — злость окружающие обычно истолковывали превратно. Как поствоенный синдром, которого у Стива не было — в большей степени потому, что война для него ещё не закончилась.   
— Сэр? — По какой-то причине подошедшая на крик официантка обращалась к Стрэнджу. — Всё в порядке?  
Стив нырнул пальцами за отворот куртки и достал значок.  
— Всё в порядке, мэм, полиция, — устало сказал он. — Возвращайтесь к своим делам.   
Официантка распахнула лазурно-синие глаза, но покорно отступила, продолжив следить за их столиком с безопасного расстояния. Стив видел, как она зашептала что-то на ухо бармену, и как он раздражённо пожал плечами.   
Повисла тишина.   
— Так, — прервал её Стив. — Забудем, о чём мы говорили. Просто расскажите мне всё, что вы знаете об этом деле.   
— Понимаете, — ответил Стрэндж, — всё, что я рассказал вам, имеет непосредственное отношение к нашему делу. Я... занимаюсь несколько специфическими расследованиями.   
Стив с трудом удержал вертевшийся на языке ехидный комментарий. Стрэндж, выждав пару секунд, продолжил:  
— Временами сущности из одних реальностей прорываются в другие. Чаще всего такие вторжения ничего серьёзного за собой не влекут, но порой... Словом, внушительная часть всех паранормальных явлений и городских легенд — та их часть, которая правдива, — является последствиями вторжений. Блуждающие огоньки, летающие тарелки...  
— Аллигаторы в канализациях, — предельно серьёзно продолжил Стив.   
Ванда сердито закусила губу. Стрэндж покачал головой.  
— Ну, это как раз-таки выдумки, — сказал он.   
В Афганистане у них были свои способы щекотать друг другу нервы, Стив прекрасно их помнил. Такие вещи рассказывали, сидя в разогретых солнцем пещерах: про сумасшедших головорезов, которые рвали солдат в клочья, как дикие животные. Некоторые параноики даже намекали, что среди безумных боевиков существовала традиция, нечто вроде инициации, — сожрать сердце врага, но доказательств тому не было.  
Поэтому ко всем паранормальным историям Стив относился с порядочным скептицизмом — к чему было бояться бесплотных существ, если по земле ходили настоящие чудовища из рода человеческого?  
Стрэндж тронул кончиками пальцев фотографию.  
— Я сразу узнал эту тварь. Там, откуда я пришёл, их когда-то было много.   
— Да это просто чудак в маске! — не выдержал Стив. — Чья-то неудачная шутка!  
— Не бывает таких совпадений. Скажите, капитан Роджерс, вы когда-нибудь слышали о скруллах?

*

Домой Стив возвращался пешком через пустынный зимний парк. На сизых аллеях ему повстречался только одинокий парень с безучастным лабрадором на поводке; парень бросил на Стива тоскливый взгляд и пошёл дальше, уткнувшись глазами в коммуникатор.   
Развлечения ради Стив пытался поверить во всё то, что наговорил ему Стрэндж. Скруллы, сказал тот, это инопланетная раса. Откровенно говоря, после чепухи о параллельных вселенных Стив ожидал чего-то подобного.   
Обычно, говорил Стрэндж, скруллы не склонны к бессмысленной агрессии: они организованы настолько, что могут добиваться своих целей без лишних жертв. Но представьте, продолжал Стрэндж, в кого превращается лишённый цели фанатик?  
Ответ Стив знал и сам. Лишённый цели фанатик становится психопатом, и это вполне укладывалось в психологический портрет их преступника. Если таковой, конечно, был.   
Скруллы, вещал Стрэндж своим поставленным, красивым голосом, способны принимать любой облик. Они владеют некоторым подобием гипноза и ещё целым набором довольно неприятных способностей.  
Когда Стив попытался заметить, что ничего бредовее он в жизни не слышал, Стрэндж ответил:  
— А у вас есть другие теории, капитан?   
Других теорий у Стива не было, и Стрэндж продолжил:  
— Скрулл достаточно умён, чтобы выбирать тех жертв, смерть которых даже не станут расследовать. Но это пока. Кто знает, что взбредёт ему в голову после?   
— Хорошо. — Стив примирительно поднял руки. — Что вы хотите от меня?  
— Помощи в расследовании, — сказал Стрэндж. — Опроса свидетелей и родственников жертв. Я владею мизером средств, у вас же есть целый штаб обученных людей. 

Стив некоторое время стоял на перекрёстке двух парковых аллей, а потом решительно развернулся и зашагал в сторону полицейского участка.


	3. Chapter 3

Проблема миссис Браун, родственницы одного из погибших, была в том, что её окончательно и бесповоротно одолел старческий маразм.   
— Скажите, — устало попросил Стив, — не замечали ли вы за своим племянником каких-либо странностей в последнее время?   
Выцветшие бледно-голубые глаза миссис Браун резали, точно скальпель. Её взгляд хватал жертву за шкирку и удерживал на месте, и Стив сам поначалу купился, осознав чуть позже, что за этой строгостью пряталось совершенное, абсолютное, сферическое в вакууме безумие.   
Миссис Браун задумчиво свела над переносицей красиво подведённые брови.  
— Этот мерзавец снова что-то учудил? — спросила она.  
— Боюсь, что да, — сдался Стив. — Будьте любезны, помогите следствию.   
— Это всё его новые друзья, — пожаловалась старушка. — Вечно играет с кем попало.   
Согласно досье, Уильяму Брауну по прозвищу Кровавый Жнец на момент смерти было тридцать семь лет, но, видимо, таких подробностей из жизни племянника миссис Браун не знала. .  
— А вы не могли бы вспомнить, с кем в последнее время... играл ваш племянник?  
Миссис Браун говорила с британским акцентом, хотя полжизни до переезда в Нью-Йорк она прожила на севере Техаса. Возможно, это была особенность её болезни.   
— Эдди знает, — заявила миссис Браун таким тоном, словно Стив обязан был знать этого таинственного Эдди.   
Судя по выражению лица старушки, полицейский участок успел ей наскучить. Она рассеянно огляделась, обнаружила под столом свой упавший зонт и с поразительной для её возраста лёгкостью склонилась за ним.   
— Кто такой Эдди, мэм? — поинтересовался Стив.   
— Кто такой Эдди? — безмятежно откликнулась миссис Браун, любовно оглядывая зонт. — Я не знаю никакого Эдди. Но если вам нужен этот мерзавец Вилли — ищите его около церкви.   
— Около какой?  
— Методистской, — неожиданно здраво ответила миссис Браун. — Святого Павла.   
— Спасибо, мэм, вы нам очень помогли.   
Миссис Браун строго кивнула и поднялась.  
— Доброго вам дня, офицер, — сказала она и вышла из кабинета.  
Со своего места Стив видел, как Клинт придержал для старушки дверь, и как миссис Браун изобразила несколько неуклюжее подобие книксена. Бартон прижал два пальца к выбритому виску.   
— Совсем сбрендила, — протянул Клинт, сунувшись в кабинет. — Это не она родственница одного из тех торчков-самоубийц? Всё ещё ковыряешься в этом деле?   
— А ты что думаешь?   
Клинт поморщился.  
— Думаю, что без этих ублюдков мир стал только чище. — Он торопливо махнул рукой. — Только не надо таких взглядов, кэп. Я всё понял, ты не согласен, иду работать.   
Бартон отцепился от дверного косяка и скрылся, насвистывая себе что-то под нос, а Стив вернулся к горе незаконченных отчётов. 

*

Крыльцо было завалено прелыми листьями. Стрельчатые башенки упирались во влажные облака: серый небесный свинец, пронзённый шпилями, стекал вниз по мокрому камню и заливал небольшой участок при церкви — растрескавшийся асфальт дорожек, слипшуюся мёртвую траву и проржавевшие турники бывшей детской площадки.   
Стив хорошо помнил это место — раньше он жил в двух кварталах отсюда и каждый день ходил на работу через церковный дворик. Несколько раз он даже видел пожилого священника, выметавшего пыль с крыльца.   
Теперь всё здесь выглядело заброшенным.

Стив сунул замёрзшие руки в карманы и прислонился плечом к фонарному столбу. Ничего необычного: ни людей, ни, тем более, инопланетян из других реальностей — обыкновенное покинутое здание, каких в Бруклине было несметное количество.   
— Мрачновато, — заметил Стрэндж.   
Стив вздрогнул: он так увлёкся разглядыванием местности, что не услышал мягких шагов подошедшего к нему человека. Стрэндж склонил голову, перехватив озадаченный взгляд Стива.   
Он, наконец, сменил своё убогое красное пальто на старомодный плащ со стоячим воротником, но от этого, по какой-то причине, стал только заметнее — высокий, привлекательный мужчина средних лет, дорого и со вкусом одетый, политик или бизнесмен, как предположил бы Стив, не знай он наверняка.   
— Это единственная зацепка, — задумчиво ответил Стив. — Ну как, похоже на обитель зла?  
— Напрасно иронизируете. — Стрэндж помолчал. — Скажите, капитан, а почему вы стали полицейским?   
— А почему вы стали нейрохирургом? — парировал Стив.   
Стрэндж хмыкнул.  
— Чтобы спасать жизни.  
— Вот именно. — Стив огляделся по сторонам. — Ладно, идёмте, глянем, на что похожа изнутри эта громада.   
На нерасчищенном крыльце не было следов того, что дверь открывали, но вандалы не тронули стен церкви, а окна оставались целыми. В этой части Бруклина любое бесхозное здание мгновенно оказывалось во власти мелких хулиганов, иногда — банд покрупнее, поэтому Стив предположил, что сторож здесь всё-таки был.   
Стив подёргал запертую дверь и отступил в сторону. Наверное, не следовало воспринимать всерьёз слова неадекватной пожилой женщины.   
— А где ваша ассистентка? — спросил он.   
— Поехала на другое задание, — ответил Стрэндж.   
— И вы её так просто отпустили?  
— Почему нет? — Стрэндж выпрямился и в упор взглянул на Стива. — Ах. Да. Вы же считаете её ненормальной.   
— У неё шизофрения, — раздражённо сказал Стив. — Это серьёзное заболевание, которое требует серьёзного лечения.   
— У неё нет шизофрении. — Стрэндж переключил своё внимание на замок, напрочь игнорируя возмущённый взгляд Стива. — А дети — есть, просто не в этой реальности. Я сам видел её детей, чудесные ребята. Скажите, капитан, вам когда-нибудь снилась война?  
— Разумеется.   
— Не та война, на которой вы были. Другая. К примеру, Вторая Мировая?  
— Это сны, — нахмурился Стив. — Сны не поддаются логике и контролю.   
— Сны — это окна, через которые можно увидеть другие миры. Кто-то более чувствителен к ним, кто-то — менее. У Ванды талант, который в вашем мире пока не понимают, поэтому считают болезнью. — Стрэндж неожиданно убрал руку от двери, и замок оглушительно щёлкнул. — Попробуйте теперь открыть.   
Стив потрясённо замер.  
— Вы только что взломали дверь? — спросил он.   
Стрэндж изумлённо вздёрнул бровь.  
— Ни в коем случае. Думаю, дерево просто рассохлось, но от рывков механизм стал на место. — Он поднял руки, показав пустые ладони. — У меня даже отмычек нет.   
Стив был совершенно не склонен ему верить.   
— Вы же понимаете, что это нарушение закона? — сказал он.   
— Я знаю законы, — всё тем же бесстрастным голосом ответил Стрэндж. Стив несколько секунд смотрел на него с подозрением, а потом на пробу потянул дверь, и она с натужным скрипом распахнулась, дохнув на зимнюю улицу пылью.  
Грязные витражные окна почти не пропускали свет, поэтому в здании царил полумрак. Стив достал маленький диодный фонарик и осветил проход между скамьями.   
Пусто.   
Под подошвами ботинок хрустели сухие листья. Стив пробирался вперёд, луч света гулял по вытертому ковру, по ступенькам, по стоящей на сцене кафедре с лежавшей на ней Библией.   
Он замер, не доходя несколько шагов до сцены, и посветил вверх, на обтянутые паутиной балки, потом прошёлся лучом фонарика по стенам. Здесь явно никого не было — и не бывало так давно, что все предметы успели покрыться пылью.   
Стив любил церкви за то, что в них можно было найти уединение. Когда ты проводишь уйму времени среди людей — сначала в армии, потом в полиции — потребность в таких тихих местах появляется сама по себе. Но атмосфера этой церкви была тяжёлой, затхлой, липко-гнетущей.   
— Возможно, — почти серьёзно сказал Стив, — ваша тварь умеет становиться невидимой? И сейчас сидит где-нибудь в углу, пожирая нас взглядом?   
— Скруллы шейпшифтеры. — Стрэндж то ли не уловил ехидцу в голосе Стива, то ли предпочёл её проигнорировать. — Конечно, идея, что скрулл может принять облик пустого места, довольно оригинальна, но я сомневаюсь...  
— Взгляните-ка.   
Голубоватый луч осветил спинку лавки. Слой пушистой пыли толщиной с палец пересекало чистое место — отпечаток человеческой ладони.   
— Интересно, — пробормотал Стрэндж. — Какой-нибудь приблудившийся бродяга?  
— Дверь была заперта, — покачал головой Стив. — Нужно поискать другие выходы.   
— Разделимся? — Стив собирался возразить, что в таких обстоятельствах им лучше было держаться вместе, да и фонарик у них был всего один, но Стрэндж продолжил: — Я посмотрю здесь, тут больше света, и если обнаружу что-нибудь — крикну вам.   
Снаружи здание казалось высоким, увенчанным небольшой башенкой — видимо, с колоколами. Здесь наверняка имелось нечто вроде чердака или мансарды.   
— Только не геройствуйте, — сказал Стив после недолгого колебания. — Я поищу лестницу наверх. 

Дверь он обнаружил за кафедрой после недолгих поисков. Замка не было, а сразу за порогом начиналась узкая деревянная лестница, обитая, как и пол в главной зале, потёртым красным ковром. Стив медленно пошёл наверх, придерживаясь рукой за стену.   
Очевидным было, что церковь эту забросили давным-давно — возможно, после смерти священника, возможно, по какой-то иной причине. Лестницу венчала очередная дверь, тоже незапертая, а за ней была комната без окон, темноту которой разгоняла одна-единственная свеча на полу.   
Мрак был гуще по углам, и Стиву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы разглядеть в одном из них человеческую фигуру. Половицы натужно скрипнули, когда незнакомец поднялся, выходя в грязно-жёлтый полукруг свечного света.   
— Полиция, — почему-то хрипло сказал Стив, машинально вытаскивая из кармана значок. — Капитан Стивен Роджерс. Сэр?  
Человек выпрямился. Он был низкорослым, лысым и таким худощавым, что казался выбравшимся из могилы мертвецом. Бледная, почти сияющая в полутьме коже обтягивала скулы и нос, из-за чего горбинка на нём сильно выдавалась вперёд. Стив запоздало распознал в этом человеке старика-священника, выметавшего церковное крыльцо несколько лет назад.   
— Сэр? — повторил Стив. — Святой отец?  
Священник вздрогнул. Взгляд его рассеянно скользнул по лицу Стива.   
— Сын мой, — наконец, тихо ответил он.   
Говорил он так, словно ему физически сложно было размыкать запёкшиеся губы, но голос его при этом мягко ложился на слух, стлался, словно лёгкое пуховое одеяло. Полицейский значок неожиданно показался Стиву чудовищной, непосильной ношей, и он разжал пальцы.  
Звон металла о деревянный пол немного его отрезвил.   
— Ох, — удивлённо пробормотал Стив. — Простите, святой отец, я думал, эта церковь заброшена.   
Священник шагнул вперёд.  
— Разве дом Господа может быть заброшен? — прошелестел он, и Стив замер, словно зачарованная флейтой факира кобра. — Разве дом Господа может пустовать? — повторил священник, протягивая вперёд тонкую руку.   
Худые пальцы оканчивались тёмными длинными ногтями, и Стив отстранённо восхитился игрой света в этом старом доме: встревоженный свечой полумрак делал кожу зеленоватой.  
— Преклони колени, дитя, — прошептал священник. — Я благословлю тебя.   
Ноги Стива подогнулись, и он с готовностью рухнул на пол, даже не почувствовав боли. Всё вокруг неожиданно показалось ему восхитительным, дурманяще прекрасным: и расписанные мелом стены, и сладковатый запах растаявшего воска, и ласкающий усталые глаза полумрак. Хотелось вернуться домой — не в пустую бруклинскую квартиру капитана Роджерса, а в старый родительский дом, вернуться не в пространстве, а во времени — куда-то в потерянные детские годы или даже дальше...   
Что-то громыхнуло позади, и Стив сердито нахмурился, возмущённый помехой. Он поднял глаза и натолкнулся взглядом на уродливую зелёную морду с гротескно-широкой пастью.   
— Стив! — закричал откуда-то издалека Стрэндж. — Не слушай его, не смотри на него. Стив! Убирайся оттуда...   
Но скрулл уже протянул руку — лапу? — и с невероятной силой приложил Стива лбом о пол.   
Вспышка боли, сменившая эйфорию, на несколько секунд совершенно оглушила Стива — оглушила до такой степени, что он попытался вырваться из хватки Стрэнджа, но тот упорно тащил его к двери.  
— Не двигайся, — с присвистом велел Стрэндж. — Не шевелись, не пытайся ничего сделать, просто лежи. Не смотри, закрой глаза...  
Но Стив уже поднял голову и увидел, что священник исчез. На его месте был тот уродливый монстр с некачественной фотографии, громадная сутулая тварь, почему-то натянувшая на себя чёрную сутану.   
Рука сама потянулась к кобуре. Стив знал, что движения его были быстрыми, но этот мерзавец, наверное, чем-то его накачал, какой-то распылённой в воздухе дрянью, потому что всё вокруг словно запустили в замедленном режиме. Стрэндж невыносимо медленно пытался остановить вскинутый пистолет, монстр невыносимо медленно попятился в темноту, пуля невыносимо медленно вылетела из дула и, срикошетив, врезалась куда-то в стену. Из темноты полыхнуло жаром, но полуоглушённый Стив его практически не ощутил, только предположил на периферии сознания: без жара огня не бывает...

Если бы Стива попросили пересказать, что было дальше, он бы надолго задумался. Много света, много шума, много дыма. Боль в ушибленной голове, боль в глазах, боль в груди. Он мог перепутать что-то, потому что терял сознание и приходил в себя совершенно неожиданно и просто не успевал сфокусироваться перед очередным обмороком. 

Позор, капитан Роджерс.


	4. Chapter 4

Тони сел в ту же секунду, когда шевельнулся Стив, просто выпрямил спину и уставился перед собой абсолютно бодрым взглядом.   
Стив дёрнулся, задохнулся от неожиданности и въедливого больничного запаха, попытался сказать что-то, но горло было таким пересохшим, что он закашлялся.  
— Полегче, — проговорил Тони. Стив моргнул и нахмурился.   
— Что случилось? — наконец, прохрипел он. Тони изумлённо поднял бровь.   
— Я собирался спросить это у тебя.   
На нём был тёмный костюм, всё как положено — рубашка, галстук, даже запонки на манжетах, картину портил только наброшенный на плечи больничный халат. Стив откинулся на подушку и огляделся, пытаясь абстрагироваться от исступляющей боли в голове.   
Аппараты, мониторы, капельницы. Занавешенное окно — неясно, день сейчас или вечер. И Тони с выражением неподдельной тревоги на лице.  
— Больно? — спросил он. — Позвать врача?   
— Всё в порядке. — Свободной от капельницы рукой Стив прикрыл лицо: даже тусклый свет люминесцентных больничных ламп отчаянно резал глаза. — Голова болит, кажется, я сильно ударился. Как я вообще здесь очутился? Как ты здесь очутился?  
Он пытался вспомнить — церковь, Стрэндж, лестница, дверь, пожилой священник. А потом сразу больница, словно кто-то аккуратно вырезал из его воспоминаний кусочек, как вырезают часть киноплёнки.   
Тони придвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы Стив мог его видеть.  
— Дал взятку медперсоналу, — легко признался Тони, и Стив сдавленно застонал. — Мне позвонила Пеппер, ей позвонила Кэрол, а с Кэрол связался Клинт. Позвонить напрямую ему, видимо, помешали религиозные убеждения. — Тони слабо улыбнулся. — Не знаю, насколько достоверен этот женский испорченный телефон, но тебя подобрали около горящей церкви. Кто-то вызвал 911.  
Горящей церкви?  
Стив резко выпрямился, скинул с себя кислородную трубку и спустил ноги с койки. Тони отточенным движением толкнул его обратно на кровать.  
— Даже не думай, — ровно сказал он. — Иначе я позову врача.   
— Послушай, — сердито ответил Стив, предпринимая ещё одну безуспешную попытку подняться, — времени может не быть. Я почти разобрался во всём этом, но...  
— Ты был без сознания шестнадцать часов, — зло перебил его Тони. — Все твои улики уже давно превратились в пепел.   
Стив ошарашенно взглянул на Тони, но тот быстро продолжил:  
— Да и какая вообще разница? Ты хоть понимаешь, что произошло? Ты каким-то чудом не сгорел вместе с этим домом — я понятия не имею, кого нужно за то благодарить, но имей в виду...  
— Тони.  
— ... ты не выйдешь отсюда до тех пор, пока полностью не оправишься, более того...  
— Тони!  
— ... ты не выйдешь отсюда до тех пор, пока не признаешь весь идиотизм своих рискованных поступков и не пообещаешь держать свою задницу подальше от...  
— Тони! — Стив вцепился в его запястье с такой силой, что Тони замолк на полуслове. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, пока, наконец, Тони не отвёл взгляд. Руку он не убрал.   
Он выглядел усталым, лампы бесстыдно освещали и усталые круги под глазами, и налившиеся кровью белки, и глубокую морщинку между бровей. Только теперь стало видно, насколько он был взведён и измотан. Стив медленно разжал пальцы.  
— И ты сидел здесь шестнадцать часов? — спросил он.  
— Нет. — Тони хмыкнул. — Два часа я ругался с этими придурками в регистратуре. И ещё час летел в Нью-Йорк.  
От резких движений у Стива закружилась голова, виски начало ломить так, что выступили слёзы. Он медленно растёр ладонями лицо и осторожно лёг.   
— Когда ты ушёл из армии, — тихо сказал Тони, — я был рад. Я подумал: теперь-то ты точно не подорвёшься на какой-нибудь случайной мине, будешь сидеть, рисовать, не знаю, ходить в театры или на эти чудовищные показы чёрно-белых фильмов, словом, уберёшься подальше от горячих точек. Даже когда ты пошёл работать в полицию, я был спокоен, в конце концов, что может случиться с ветераном войны в крупном городе? Но нет...  
— Поверить не могу, что слышу такую чушь от гениального изобретателя, — невнятно пробормотал Стив.  
Тони шумно выдохнул, оперся лопатками о спинку стула и бесцеремонно закинул ноги на кровать.   
— Ты адреналиновый наркоман.  
— А ты — идеальное человеческое существо, — отозвался Стив. Он медленно проваливался в сон: дремота отгоняла прочь невыносимую, царапавшуюся в черепе комком проволоки боль.   
Тони мягко рассмеялся. 

*

Стив не мог закрыть это дело просто так. Он выписался из больницы через два дня и сразу же отправился на место сгоревший церкви. Его сопровождал самоизбравшийся на должность няньки Тони.   
Не то чтобы Стив был особенно против.   
Странность была в том, что с доктором Стрэнджем невозможно было связаться. Этот человек просто исчез, его телефоны молчали, его электронной почты словно никогда и не существовало.  
— Какой-то аферист, — предположил Тони, цепляя плечо Стива своим. — Аферист-психопат. Твоя склонность доверять всяким психам меня настораживает. Взять, к примеру, Бартона...  
Стив бросил на Тони долгий взгляд.  
— Или меня, — невозмутимо продолжил тот.   
— Ты не псих, — ответил Стив, оглядывая огороженное лентами пепелище. — Ты просто... своеобразный человек. Как и Бартон.   
— Не сравнивай нас!  
— Дай Клинту шанс. — Стив переступил через ленту и вошёл в обгоревший остов церкви. Тони негромко чертыхнулся.   
— Ну и грязь... Мне нравится Бартон. Это я жертва. Меня он не выносит.   
На обугленной кафедре лежала абсолютно целая Библия. Пламя не тронуло ни обложку, ни страницы, и Стив недоумённо нахмурился, снимая книгу с обгоревшей подставки.   
— Если ты перестанешь выставлять его идиотом, он не будет шарахаться от тебя, как от прокажённого, — рассеянно проговорил Стив.   
Он раскрыл Библию, и на землю выпал свёрнутый вчетверо лист бумаги. Где-то в другом конце здания с грохотом разгребал пепелище Тони.   
Стив аккуратно развернул листок, на котором витиеватым почерком были выведены всего несколько строк: «Спасибо за помощь, капитан Роджерс, и прошу извинить меня за учинённый мной беспорядок. Не думаю, что пришельцы потревожат вас ещё раз». И почему-то: «Берегите себя и своих близких».  
Стив смял записку, сунул её в карман, и почти сразу же за его плечом раздался голос Тони:  
— Надо же, совсем целая. Просто чудо. Одно слово — и в Бруклин начнутся паломничества. — Он усмехнулся. — Быть может, твой аферист получил за это здание кругленькую сумму?   
— Питер сказал бы, что здесь были зарыты сокровища. — Стив запрокинул голову. Верхний этаж практически полностью выгорел, и сквозь чёрные балки слепящим синим просвечивалось небо.   
Из-за вони горелого дерева дышать здесь становилось тяжело. Стив медленно вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и почувствовал, как на его локте сомкнулись пальцы Тони.   
— Пойдём отсюда, — негромко сказал он.

Короткая нью-йоркская зима подступала к концу: ещё вчера небо давило на город свинцовым колпаком, а теперь солнце и ветер разогнали тучи и подсушили сбившуюся у бордюров слякоть.   
Стив хорошо помнил встречу в забегаловке и зернистую некачественную фотографию, на которой был то ли шутник в маске, то ли чудовище. Стрэндж рассказывал про какие-то параллельные реальности и каких-то инопланетян, но единственное место, способное пролить свет на события, превратилось в груду углей.   
— С таким выражением лица бросаются на передовую, — заметил Тони. Стив недоумённо поднял брови. — Хочешь, поедем перекусим куда-нибудь?  
— Мне нужно в участок, — ответил Стив.   
— Ты на больничном.  
— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.  
Тони резко остановился и развернулся — полы пальто хлестнули его по ногам.  
— Не неси чушь, — раздражённо сказал он. — У тебя было сотрясение. Никакой трагедии не случится, если ты сегодня не пойдёшь на работу. Бартон вполне может написать всё за тебя.   
Он выглядел страшно рассерженным, он уже несколько дней вёл себя странно, но поддаваться чужому упрямству Стив всё равно не собирался.   
— Что с тобой вообще происходит? Обычно тебе дела нет до других людей.   
Тони прищурил глаза, очевидно, собираясь разразиться яростной тирадой, но вместо этого молча отвернулся.   
— Кстати, — проговорил он так, словно совсем забыл про их почти случившуюся ссору, — я взял билеты на следующую субботу. Тот же мюзикл, тот же театр.   
Стив вздохнул.  
— Ты по-прежнему не знаешь, какой.   
— Пеппер плохого не посоветует.   
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Тони остановился около чёрного Роллс-Ройса и выжидательно посмотрел на Стива.  
— Подбросить?  
— Хочу пройтись пешком.  
Тони кивнул.  
— Только осторожнее. Я позвоню тебе на неделе. Проводить выходные в больнице, конечно, безумно оригинально, но я предпочитаю более традиционные вещи.  
Стив посмотрел на него вопросительно, но Тони только широко улыбнулся и исчез в недрах огромной машины.   
Стив подождал, пока он отъедет, постоял немного у жёлтых полицейских лент, сунув руки в карманы, а затем быстрым шагом направился в сторону полицейского участка. 

Смятый листок, оставленное письмо доктора Стрэнджа, почти жёг ладонь.


End file.
